Sonic's Funnies
by Squidkid11
Summary: Just a collection of funny, short, one-chapter stories.
1. That Funny Concotion

I'm sorry, Internet went down, and I lost some motivation, so I don't have anything to post. But her's this, at least! Hopefully it gets me motivated again!

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The loud yell from Tails and Sonic's house woke the red echidna. Sleepy eyes blinked and the echidna yawned, looking around blurrily. When no further yell sounded, he shrugged, muttering to himself about crazy foxes and psychotic hedgehogs. Another yell sounded. "WOOOOOOOOO! OMYGOSHTAILSTHISISSOAWESOME!" The echidna sat bolt upright, glaring around.

"All right, what's that hyperactive hedgehog up to now?" He grated, throwing the covers off and storming out of bed.

XXXX

Tails jumped as the door slammed open, revealing rather grumpy and sleep-deprived Knuckles. A blue blur flashed by him, almost knocking the echidna over. Tails grinned apologetically. "Hi, Knuckles."

The echidna stormed into the line of fire, stopping Sonic in his tracks. The hedgehog's eyes were huge, as were his pupils. He kept glancing around and twitching. "HiKnuckleheadhow'sitgoing?" He asked.

Knuckles blinked. "What. The. Heck. Did. You. Eat." The echidna asked slowly, restraining his fist from colliding with the hedgehog's face.

Sonic shrugged quickly, still glancing around like he was nervous. "Idunno. Tailsgavemesomethingtodrink. Ionlyhadasip, butit'sawesome!" the hedgehog said, whooping and jumping over the echidna to keep going.

The echidna walked over to Tails. "What did you give him?" He asked patiently.

Tails grinned apologetically again. "He was super tired, so I put Redbull In his coffee."

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to. It was so easy. I enjoyed it, hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review if you enjoyed!


	2. Date Night

Another funny. Had this one as a comic strip, and never finished it. So I figured I'd share here.

* * *

**Date Night**

Shadow cleared his throat and the pink hedgehog turned. "Oh, hi Sonic!" She said, smiling. "What's up?"

Shadow flushed red and his ears flattened. "Um...well...Amy? Will you...go on a...date...with me?"

Amy's eyes shot to hearts and she smiled hugely. "OMG YES! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

Shadow smiled, his eyes brightening. "Really! Great! Come by around 8, I'll have reservations!" He yelled, sprinting away. he left Amy to talk to herself happily and continue to make heart eyes. He smirked hugely.

XXXX

_Ding Dong!_

"I got it!" Sonic yelled, sprinting to the door. "Hia-oh dear..." His face fell as he looked Amy over. She was decked out with pearls and what must've been an expensive dress.

"Hi, Sonic. I'm ready for our date." she said, unusually shy.

Sonic raised a confused eyebrow. "Date...?"

Wrong thing to say. Flames erupted in Amy's eyes and she screeched at him. "HOW COULD YOU ALREADY FORGET?"

Sonic's ears flattened and he sweat-dropped. "Oh, yea...that date. One second." He slammed the door and rushed inside. "SHADOW!" He screeched.

The mentioned hedgehog swaggered up, a massive smirk on his face. "No we're even." He said with a grin.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! SETTING ME UP ON A DATE WITH AMY IS WA WORSE THAN PUTTING BLUE DIE IN YOUR SHAMPOO!" He yelled, his eyes wide and fearful.

* * *

I'm certain all of you were freaking out as you read the first part. The last sentence connects it all.

Hope you guys enjoyed, and review if you did!


	3. Clothes?

Yea! Another one! Finally!

* * *

**Clothes...?**

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we wear pants?"

The blue hedgehog spluttered, nearly falling out of his chair and coughing, pounding his fist on his chest in an attempt to get rid of the offending chili dog. "W-what?"

"Why don't we wear pants?" it was an honest question, and the fox's face expressed that clearly.

Despite that, Sonic just blinked, confused. Then his expression cleared. "Well...um...I never really thought about I guess." He shrugged, glancing down at his legs. "I guess It'd be because they slow me down. Plus, we don't really need them." He leaned back into the chair again, closing his eyes and taking another bite of the chili dog before adding: "I also just don't like pants."

Tails nodded, apparently understanding. "Oh, OK." He returned to his book.

"Then why does Amy wear a dress? And all the other girls where clothing?"

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he turned bright red. "Ahm...well..."

Tails giggled at his older brother's new color scheme.

Sonic rounded on him, struggling furiously to hide the red that was slowly creeping further across his face. "Stop it! I don't know why they do and we don't OK!?" He quickly sat down again, hiding his face behind one of his own Comic Books.

"Then why don't we have-"

"OK! Conversation ending now." Sonic held up a hand, not even the Comic Book able to hide how red his face had become.

* * *

...I don't know how this thought popped into my head, and it's a bit strange, but I think it's also funny.

Anyway, hopefully you like it, and review if you enjoyed!


End file.
